Caterina
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Maxxie has parted from James. He is beginning to have doubts about his sexuality. He is befriended by someone who appears to know a lot about him. She is none other than Cassie's roommate from the Clinic ("Water bottle girl"). They find themselves in a developing relationship. Rated 'M' for later sexual references. This story is being written in parallel with "Oblivion".
1. Friday Evening

Chapter 1: Friday Evening

Unusually for him, Maxxie was feeling lonely. He had said a final farewell to his partner, James some months ago. They had separated after James spent more and more time away from Maxxie. It seemed that he preferred older men. Meanwhile, Maxxie was also beginning to have doubts about his feelings towards James and his own sexuality. To his surprise, he was beginning to be physically attracted to the dancing girls in his theatre company. He wasn't making any close friends and loneliness was getting to him. He was descending into deep despair.

One Friday evening, he decided in his desolation to try to drink himself into unconsciousness. He was sitting alone at a table in his favourite Hampstead bar, nursing what was left of a double whisky. It was his fifth that evening. The alcohol was having the desired effect and he was losing himself in a whisky-fuelled haze.

He became conscious of a warm, friendly female voice next to him.

"I believe I've seen you somewhere before." said the girl, "You come from Bristol, don't you?"

Maxxie snapped out of his reverie and looked round. The owner of the voice was a somewhat skinny but attractive girl with pale skin, big expressive brown eyes and a winning smile. Her black hair was long and straight with a fringe. She was wearing a black strapless top and a matching miniskirt.

"I did come from Bristol, but that was some time ago." said Maxxie, "Should I know you?"

"I don't know." said the girl, "You might have seen me at Roundview College, although back then, I was spending a lot of my time in a clinic."

There was something about the girl's voice and manner that captivated Maxxie. She was arousing some quite unfamiliar feelings in him. His eyes were drawn to the graceful lines of her slender bare shoulders.

"I did go to Roundview." said Maxxie, "I was one of a little group of about eight friends. Incidentally, you haven't told me your name. I'm Maxxie."

"I'm Caterina," said the girl, "but you can call me Katie."

"I think I prefer Caterina." said Maxxie, "It sounds more romantic and it suits you."

"Oh, yes! I remember you now." said Caterina, "You used to go round with a tall skinny Indian guy."

"Yes, I did go round with Anwar quite a lot." said Maxxie, "He was my closest friend."

"What happened to him?" asked Caterina.

"He came to London with us, but only stayed a few weeks." said Maxxie, "I think he went back to Bristol."

"Anyway, Maxxie," said Caterina, looking at Maxxie's almost empty glass and the four completely empty ones, "you seem to be communicating with the spirits. If you don't mind me asking, what are they telling you?"

Maxxie was gradually falling under the spell of Caterina's sweet, gentle voice. She seemed to him like a dark angel come to heal his broken heart.

"Can I trust you with my thoughts?" asked Maxxie, "After all, I've only just met you, although you do seem to know who I am."

"You can trust me." said Caterina, "All the time I was in the clinic, I got quite used to lending a sympathetic ear to other patients' problems. In any case, 'a trouble shared is a trouble halved'."

"I suppose so." said Maxxie, "You seem to be quite a compassionate person. I should mention that I'm not really used to talking to girls."

"Oh yes!" remarked Caterina, "You were the gay one weren't you. Weren't you stalked by a little welsh girl in your final year at Roundview?"

"Yes, I was." said Maxxie, "Sketch was obsessed, but I think I gave her a rude awakening. I don't think she was too upset, because, almost immediately after I rejected her, she started going out with Anwar. Anyway, this is turning into a rather strange evening. I came into this bar with the intention of drinking myself into oblivion. Then you come in, claiming to know me, and you do seem to know quite a lot about me. Can I be sure you're real?"

Maxxie was resting his right hand on the table. Caterina placed her left hand on it and gently stroked Maxxie's knuckles with her delicate fingers. Maxxie could sense the warmth of her affection.

"You can feel that, can't you?" said Caterina, "I'm real alright. I'm not the whisky talking. I was feeling lonely, so I came in here and now I'm so glad I did because I've met someone I recognised from my home city."

"What brought you to London?" asked Maxxie.

"After school, I started working for an insurance company in Bristol." said Caterina, "After a while, I was offered promotion, but it meant having to move to head office in London. It was a bit of a wrench at first moving away from everything and everyone I knew in Bristol, though I did think it might be a good thing to make a totally clean break with the past."

"How did that work out?" asked Maxxie.

"It seemed to go quite well at first." said Caterina, "I started to settle down here, but after a while, I realised that I was getting really lonely. I wasn't making any real friends. When I got home in the evening, I closed my door and only had a little television for company, so tonight, I decided to come out to a pub and see if anyone might notice me."

"Instead of which you noticed me." said Maxxie, "What made you choose this particular pub?"

"I suppose it's because it's almost next door to where I live." said Caterina, "It's seemed quite lively whenever I've walked past, so I decided to look in."

"Are you glad you did now?" asked Maxxie.

"Yes, because I've met you." said Caterina, smiling, "You're the first person I noticed and I'm already beginning to like you. Anyway, this is so odd. I recognised you from Bristol. You looked depressed. I felt I might be able to cheer you up so I tried to find out what was troubling you and ended up telling you my story."

"It sounds as if you need a friend as well." said Maxxie, "A big city can be a very lonely place."

"You seem to be such a sweet person." said Caterina, "I can't imagine you being lonely for very long. You must know a lot of people, so why did you want to get so drunk this evening?"

"I seem to have lost track of where my life is taking me." said Maxxie, "Like you, I'm not making any real friends in London. There are a few people I call friends, but I'm not really close to anyone."

"Perhaps I might be able to remedy that." said Caterina, "Incidentally, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer." said Maxxie, "I perform four times a week at a West End theatre."

"So, in what way have you lost track?" asked Caterina.

"When I moved up to London, I had a boyfriend." said Maxxie, "We were very close. I thought I had a future with him, but it seemed he preferred middle aged blokes. After a couple of years, he left me to live with someone old enough to be my father. That hurt."

"You didn't find anyone else?" asked Caterina.

"No I didn't." said Maxxie, "After James went his own way, I began to realise I wasn't finding boys quite as attractive as I used to. Also I was beginning to have wicked ideas about the girls in the chorus line. In the past, I've thought of myself as totally gay, but I'm beginning to wonder if I am."

"Do you find me attractive?" asked Caterina, looking directly into Maxxie's eyes and smiling.

"I do, actually." said Maxxie, "Who wouldn't? You're beautiful. Your eyes are amazing. You're easy to talk to. Your voice enchants me and I'm beginning to believe you would like me to be a friend."

By this time, Maxxie's fifth glass was empty. Caterina offered to provide a refill.

"Do you want even more whisky, or are you drunk enough?" asked Caterina.

"I'd like a black coffee, but let me get it." said Maxxie, getting up, "What can I get you?"

"Thank you so much." said Caterina, "I'll have a Bacardi and coke. I'll be on that sofa when you come back."

As Caterina moved to the sofa, Maxxie walked somewhat unsteadily to the bar, ordered the drinks and returned with them to the sofa. The barman seemed quite relieved when he ordered coffee. Maxxie placed the drinks on the low table in front of the sofa and sat on Caterina's left. She sidled up to him and snuggled against him.

"I'm not too close am I?" said Caterina, "Let me know if I'm making you feel awkward."

"Of course not." said Maxxie, "It feels nice having you this close. I need a companion tonight."

He put his right arm across her bare shoulders and gently caressed her right upper arm with his fingertips. She kissed him on the cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"That feels so lovely, Maxxie." said Caterina, "I love the feel of your gentle fingers. I don't feel lonely anymore. Incidentally I hope you're not dancing tomorrow. Your journey to the bar and back looked quite interesting."

She had a friendly smirk on her face as she said this. Her eyes twinkled.

"I do feel strange when I stand up." said Maxxie, "I suppose I have had rather a lot of whisky here and I'd already finished the remains of a bottle of vodka before I left home. Fortunately, I've got the next two days off. My next performance isn't until Monday evening."

"That's just as well." said Caterina, "How far away is home?"

"It's about a ten minute walk from here." said Maxxie.

"Well, Maxxie," said Caterina, seriously, "I don't think you're in any state to walk home safely and I'm beginning to really care about you, so I've got a suggestion. When we've finished these drinks, we'll go to my flat. It's only two doors away. When we get there I'll make you something warm and soothing."

"Are you sure that's OK?" asked Maxxie, "After all I have only just met you."

"and I've only just met you, but as I said I'm beginning to care about you." said Caterina, "You really do need someone to look after you tonight. You're in no state to get home safely."

"Oh, alright!" said Maxxie, "You win. I was beginning to wonder if I was actually going to make it home tonight."

Once they had finished their drinks, Caterina helped Maxxie to his feet and guided him to her home. They climbed the stairs and entered the flat. Maxxie sat on the sofa while Caterina prepared two large mugs of hot chocolate. She returned with the two mugs, set them down on the coffee table, sat down next to him and linked her fingers with his.

"You didn't have to do this," said Maxxie, "but I'm glad you did. This is so sweet of you."

"I did it because, as I said, I'm really beginning to care about you." said Caterina, "I need a friend and you need someone to help you through a rough patch."

As they sat together, Maxxie disengaged his hand from Caterina's and gently caressed her shoulder. She seemed to enjoy this attention.

"Wow, gay boy!" exclaimed Caterina, "That feels so good. Your hand is so warm and gentle."

"I don't know whether it's the whisky," said Maxxie, "but I really love the feel of your skin. Being close to you somehow feels right."

Caterina kissed Maxxie's cheek again. This time, he reacted by gently pulling her towards him and kissing her lips.

"I think you enjoyed that." said Caterina, "I certainly did."

"It felt really good." said Maxxie, "When Sketch kissed me in the Osama show, I felt nothing, but you're different. I felt I wanted to go further. I hope I feel the same when I'm sober."

"I think you will." said Caterina, "You kissed me as if you really meant it."

They drank their hot chocolate while exchanging a few more memories of their lives in Bristol. Maxxie was gradually becoming more and more attracted to Caterina. However, the combination of vodka, whisky and hot chocolate was making him drowsy.

"You look as if you're having trouble keeping your eyes open." said Caterina, "I suppose I'd better let you sleep."

As Caterina got up, Maxxie removed his shoes and curled up on the sofa.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep on a bed?" asked Caterina, "You look so bunched up there."

"Yes I would," replied Maxxie, drowsily, "but are you sure about this?"

"I trust you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "In any case, you're too drunk to do much apart from sleeping."

"That's true." said Maxxie, as he got up from the sofa.

"You'll find that my bed's easily wide enough for three people," said Caterina, "so there'll be plenty of room."

Caterina helped a rather inebriated Maxxie to the bedroom and suggested that he would more comfortable if he stripped to his underpants. She also suggested that he should sleep on the side of the bed nearer the bathroom. Much to Caterina's surprise, he undressed completely before collapsing on to the bed, pulling the duvet over his naked body.

"I should advise you," said Caterina, as she started removing her clothes, "that I don't wear anything in bed either, especially in the summer."

She stripped naked and laid down on her side of the bed. This elicited a muffled comment.

"Wow!" mumbled Maxxie, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Caterina, "but shouldn't you be asleep."

Maxxie's reply was incomprehensible as sleep was now overtaking him. Once she was under the duvet, it wasn't very long before Caterina succumbed to deep sleep as well.


	2. Saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday Morning

The following morning, Caterina was the first to wake up. She spent a few minutes looking affectionately at Maxxie's peaceful sleeping face. Before getting out of bed, she leant across, located Maxxie's hand, kissed it and lightly held it. Maxxie's blue eyes slowly opened. He stirred slightly and smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" a smiling Caterina asked him gently.

"W-what! Where am I?" mumbled Maxxie.

"You're in my flat." said Caterina, "You were so drunk last night that I looked after you and helped you to bed."

"I wasn't dreaming then." said Maxxie, "I did have a pleasant experience with a girl."

"You certainly did." said Caterina, "We didn't go very far, but you did kiss me as if you really meant it."

"Oh yes," said Maxxie, "you're Caterina. I'm beginning to remember. You rescued me from a bender. Thank you."

At this point, Maxxie tried to sit up, but his hangover made this painful, so his head returned to the pillow.

"I suggest you stay there while I get you some coffee and a couple of headache pills." said Caterina, "You'll also need to drink plenty of water."

"Water?" queried Maxxie.

"Yes." said Caterina, "You get a hangover because you're dehydrated. If you drink water, you restore the balance and the discomfort dissolves. I've been through it and I know it works."

"That seems to make sense." said Maxxie, "I'll relax for a bit longer. I'm nice and comfortable in here anyway."

Caterina turned back the duvet on her side of the bed, swung her legs out and sat on the bed, presenting her skinny but graceful back towards Maxxie. She stood up, stretched herself to her full height and made her way, still completely naked, to the bathroom. Maxxie watched her with an unfamiliar delight as she walked gracefully round the bed.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Maxxie, "You're slender perfection; so elegant."

"Oi, gay boy!" said Caterina, grinning, "You shouldn't be looking, but thank you, anyway."

She went for her shower, put on some underwear and then went to the kitchen. She returned to the bedroom fifteen minutes later with two cups of coffee, a pint mug of iced water and a couple of painkiller tablets on a tray. She placed the tray on the bedside table and kissed the once again dozing Maxxie on his shoulder. He stirred, turned over and cautiously sat up in bed. She offered him one of the coffees and sat by the bed.

"Ooh! Ouch!" said Maxxie, holding his head and then accepting the coffee, "Oh, thank you, Caterina. You're kind as well as being beautiful."

"Thank you." said Caterina, "You're very free with your complements this morning. I like to think I'm a kind person. Anyway, now you're sitting up, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better now I've got some coffee inside me." said Maxxie.

She suggested he take the pills with a lot of water, which he did. Caterina also broached the subject of breakfast, suggesting that they have a light meal in the flat before going out for something more substantial later.

"That's a good idea." said Maxxie, "I still feel a bit rough."

"You did have a lot to drink last night." said Caterina, "I've worked out that, taking the vodka into account, it'll be early afternoon before you're completely sober. Then I'll ask you again how you feel about me."

"You seem to have everything worked out." said Maxxie, "I don't think my feelings for you are going to change in the next few hours; unless they get stronger."

"You still find me attractive in the cold light of day then?" said Caterina.

"Of course." said Maxxie, "As I said, you're kind, gentle, considerate and very beautiful. What more could I want?"

"Thank you." said Caterina, "That was such a lovely thing to say about me."

Caterina motioned Maxxie to stay where he was while she got breakfast and asked him which cereal he would prefer. She went to the kitchen with the now empty coffee cups on the tray and returned it loaded with cereals, buttered toast and tea. She placed it on the space in the middle of the very wide bed and got back onto her own side of the bed. They enjoyed breakfast in bed together, smiling at each other across the bed.

You look as if you're enjoying that." Said Caterina as Maxxie was eating his muesli, "You also seem quite at ease."

"I am at ease," said Maxxie, "Apart from the headache, I'm comfortable here, but this is so weird but so wonderful. I get really depressed. I deliberately go on a potentially suicidal drinking spree. I get picked up by someone who seems to know quite a lot about me. I wake up in a strange bed with a beautiful woman holding my hand and smiling at me. Then she gives me breakfast in bed. I thought that kind of thing only happened in dreams."

"That's because I care about you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "I don't want to push you to get up too quickly, but what would you like to do today?"

"As little as possible, the way I feel now." said Maxxie, "Whatever I do, I'd like you to stay with me."

"Well." said Caterina, "I've got no plans for today or tomorrow, and I don't think you should face your hangover alone. Anyway, I'd really like to get to know you better. I'm already beginning to think of you as a friend."

"I'll see what I feel like when I've finished breakfast." said Maxxie, "Those pills you gave me are starting to work. Thank you."

When Caterina finished her breakfast, she looked out of the window to check the weather.

"Maxxie." said Caterina, "I've got a suggestion. It looks as if it's going to be a fresh, bright, breezy day, so we could walk up on to the heath and 'blow the cobwebs away'. It would certainly help to clear your headache. You'll feel much better when we come down for an early lunch."

"That sounds good." said Maxxie, "I'd better have a shower & freshen up. On the way to the heath, could we call in my place, so I can shave and change into some fresh clothes?"

"OK!" said Caterina, "That'll give me a chance to see where you live."

Maxxie moved the tray from the centre of the bed to the bedside table, got out and made his way to the bathroom, picking his underpants up from the chair as he passed. Caterina selected a thin sleeveless blouse and a black miniskirt and put them on as she waited for Maxxie. She also put a cardigan in her shoulder bag. Once Maxxie was dressed and ready, they made their way to his flat. As they walked there, he felt an urge to hold Caterina's hand. She accepted this gesture with a contented smile. She now knew that she was not the only one of the pair who no longer felt lonely. After about a quarter of an hour, they reached Maxxie's flat. He opened the front door and let Caterina in.

"I'm going to spend a few minutes shaving and changing." said Maxxie, "I'll get you some coffee to drink while you're waiting."

"Thank you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "That's so sweet of you."

Maxxie made a latte for Caterina before disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reappeared in a smart red polo shirt and well cut blue jeans. He also picked up his mobile, which he had left on charge.

"You're looking smart." said Caterina, "Thank you so much for the coffee. It was really good. Are you ready to start."

"Yes." said Maxxie, "You lead the way."

Maxxie and Caterina walked hand in hand to a high point on Hampstead Heath where they could sit on one of the many park benches and enjoy both the view and the fresh breeze.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Caterina.

"Yes." said Maxxie, "I'm glad you brought me up here. The wind feels so refreshing."

"That's the whole idea." said Caterina, "When you've got a hangover, coffee's good. Water's essential, but fresh air is best."

"I see what you mean." said Maxxie, "It certainly 'blows the cobwebs away' as you said earlier. My head feels quite clear now. Incidentally, you look really lovely with your hair blowing in the wind."

Caterina smiled broadly. Her eyes shone. She felt that the day was going well.

"Are you flirting with me?" said Caterina, smiling, "You certainly are recovering. Thank you."

Maxxie put an arm across Caterina's shoulders, then embraced her. He tentatively kissed her lips. Sensing that she was happy about this, he deepened the kiss. They embraced fully and kissed again.

"Wow, gay boy." said Caterina, "You did really mean that, and I really enjoyed it."

"So did I." said Maxxie, "I don't think you'll be calling me 'gay boy' for very much longer. I've never felt quite like this about anyone before, not even James. I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. You're a wonderful person."

"Wow again." said Caterina, "You have changed."

"I think I have," said Maxxie, "and It's worrying me. I'm scared of my own feelings, Caterina."

"Don't be." said Caterina, gently, "I think I'm feeling the same about you. I'll stand by you and help you through it. You deserve to be happy."

"That's good," said Maxxie, "because I was hoping that you might become a friend. Last night, I was captivated by you but I was totally blotto. This morning, my head is clearer but I still feel the same way about you. That's something I don't want to change."

"OK!" said Caterina, "I'm 'footloose and fancy free' at the moment. As I said, I haven't made any real friends up here. It would be nice to be close to someone."

Maxxie and Caterina spent the next hour or so discussing what they had been doing since leaving Bristol. Caterina felt that it was only right to admit to her eating disorder, which she had, thankfully, overcome. They also speculated on their potential future together. To passers-by they appeared to be an established courting couple seemingly very much in love with each other. All the time they were seated, Maxxie's right arm was across Caterina's back and his fingertips gently caressed her right shoulder. She found this soft contact comforting and reassuring. They were also looking into each other's eyes, smiling a lot and exchanging kisses. Maxxie, much to his surprise, was finding this close contact with a girl really enjoyable.

"It's coming up towards mid-day." said Caterina, interrupting a kiss, "What would you like for Lunch?"

"That depends whether you're free this evening," said Maxxie, "because if you are, I'd like to cook dinner for us at my place."

"Wow!" said Caterina, "You can cook as well?"

"Of course." said Maxxie, "If you're living with another guy, you do have to organise your own food. Even though I say it myself, I think I'm getting rather good at it."

"I'll look forward to that." said Caterina.

"OK, then," said Maxxie, "we'll go down to Camden Town and have a light snack, then we'll spend a couple of hours browsing Camden Lock Market. After that, we'll visit a supermarket and get a few ingredients. Is there any food you definitely don't like?"

"Not really." said Caterina, "Following my time in the clinic, I was persuaded to try most things, but I don't think I could enjoy a really hot curry on a day like this."

"That's good." said Maxxie, "We can discuss what I'm going to cook for you when we go shopping. Incidentally, we're going to Camden because there aren't any major supermarkets in Hampstead. I guess you have an Oyster card."

"Yes, I have." said Caterina, "I use it to get to work."

Maxxie and Caterina walked down off the Heath and back into Hampstead, where they caught a Northern Line train to Camden Town station. As they emerged, Maxxie had thoughts about their light lunch.

"I know where we could go for lunch." said Maxxie, "It's a pub by the canal that I've heard about. I believe we can eat outside, but away from the traffic. The outside tables are on the canal side of the building."

"OK," said Caterina, "but don't get drunk!"

"I don't think I will after last night." said Maxxie, "I'll probably have a diet Coke. I don't think I'll be having much alcohol for the next few days, although we will have wine with tonight's dinner."

The couple strolled along to the Ice Wharf pub and selected one of the outside tables under a weeping willow tree. Maxxie scanned the menu.

"What would you like?" asked Maxxie.

"That depends on what you're going to cook for dinner." Said Caterina, "I like the look of the jacket potato with coleslaw."

"Drink?" asked Maxxie.

"I'd like something long cool and refreshing." said Caterina, "I'll let you choose. It'll be interesting to see what you come up with."

"I'll get you something I think you might like." said Maxxie, "I'll be having a jacket potato as well. We'll be having a meat dinner tonight. I'll decide what when we visit the supermarket."

Maxxie disappeared into the bar and returned with the drinks: two pint glasses of wheat beer. Caterina had a sip.

"That's very nice, Maxxie." said Caterina, "What is it?"

"It's a wheat beer from Bavaria." said Maxxie.

"You do seem to know what I like." said Caterina, "When I said long, cool and refreshing, this is exactly what I had in mind."

At this point, their jacket potatoes arrived.

"This is so nice." said Caterina, "When I saw you last night, drowning your sorrows in whisky, I didn't imagine that I'd be sitting with you in the sunshine, enjoying a jacket potato and some cool German beer. Are you glad I found you?"

"Of course." said Maxxie, "I was at a very low point when you appeared. You rescued me from something horrible. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"You needn't." said Caterina, "I don't need thanks just for being nice to you."

"Perhaps tonight's dinner will make things even." said Maxxie, "I'm thinking in terms of a rack of lamb with onion, thyme and new potatoes if the supermarket has the ingredients."

"That sounds tasty." said Caterina."

After they had finished their light lunch and really relished the beer, Maxxie led Caterina back to Camden Market. They spent the next three hours wandering around the many stalls in London's largest street market. They held hands and expressed their growing affection for each other from time to time with embraces and deep kisses. Among other small things, Maxxie bought some ornaments for Caterina's hair, while Caterina bought a hat for Maxxie.


End file.
